


Carpet Stained Red (But I Can't Be Mad)

by AngelGarden13



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood and Violence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Polyamory, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, sometimes one of your bfs is a hunt avatar and you gotta help him clean up, this is only tma because they're avatarsonas, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGarden13/pseuds/AngelGarden13
Summary: Sometimes you and your 14 boyfriends/partners all share a house and one of you keeps coming home with blood and getting it on the carpet. Dim can't really be mad though, when Luke smiles at him like that.
Kudos: 2





	Carpet Stained Red (But I Can't Be Mad)

**Author's Note:**

> Luke uses he/they pronouns, but primarily he. Dim is a trans man

Dim is making dinner for Squid, Rich, and himself with Luke gets home. He hears the door open and the tell-tale click of his heeled boots on the tile before he takes them off and sheds his coat, and then silence. Luke's always quiet when he moves, so he's not that surprised when arms wrap around him from behind with little warning and a chin is rested on his shoulder. He's also not surprised, unfortunately, by the blood on those arms, or on the cheek he turns to kiss with a sigh

"Luke, love, what have I told you about cleaning up before coming in?" he turns off the stove, sets the pan on a mat, and turns around to face him, smiling despite himself. Luke gives him a grin in return, laughing

"You told me to wash off before coming home because you're tired of cleaning blood off the carpets, which is why I'm going to clean it later instead." He taps him on the forehead, smiling, before going over to give Rich a kiss and to pat Squid's shoulder "I do need a shower though." he wiggles his eyebrows jokingly, getting a laugh out of Dim who rolls his eyes and puts away the things he was cooking with before lacing his fingers with Luke's

"You do this just so I'll help you shower, don't you? Gayass." he kisses him softly, giggling, before turning to the other two "You can go ahead and eat, we'll join you in a minute." Luke pulls him towards the bathroom with a stupid grin, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it in the clothing bin. Dim sighs, smiling as he takes off his binder with a little bit of a struggle before turning on the shower "Got any new wounds I gotta clean?"

"Not this time, no, but maybe next time" He winks and steps out of his boxers, then gets in the shower, sighing softly and closing his eyes. The floor under him runs red as the blood starts to wash off. Dim steps inside as well, pouring shampoo into his hand and reaching up to gently massage it into Luke's hair, smiling at the little noises he makes.

He pauses as he combs his fingers down through his hair "You know, you'd look nice with your hair braided. Would you let me do that sometime?" Luke nods, humming softly as he scrubs his skin, letting Dim take care of their hair. Eventually, all of the blood is gone, washed away down the drain, and Luke's hair is detangled, so technically they don't have any excuse to stay in the shower, but they do, for a few more minutes, Dim's head on his chest and their arms around him as they both just relax, enjoying the warmth and comfort.

When they finally get out, the mirror is completely fogged over. Dim laughs when Luke draws a stupid face in it, elbowing them in the side gently. "Wait here, I'll go get you some clothes" he leaves the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, only to come back a few minutes later in a too-big flannel and boxers, carrying a T-shirt and shorts for Luke.

"Isn't that Draft's flannel?" they're slipping into the T-shirt, huffing

"Yeah, but do you think i care? No, it's warm and smells nice." Luke laughs, ruffling his hair before walking out, ready to eat

"Fair enough, come on, I wanna taste whatever you made"


End file.
